


Don't panic

by ocdmedic



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Macro/Micro, Multi, Sizeplay, Soft Vore, Vore, consensual vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocdmedic/pseuds/ocdmedic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has a panic attack, and needs help from both Logan and Remy for him to calm down. Luckily, they’re both happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't panic

The blue mutant looked completely awful, his shoulders were shaking violently as he attempted to bring in massive gulps of suffocating air, his lungs weakening and crushing under the sheer amount of panic he was putting on himself. The other two X-Men could only spectate in shock, watching the younger German man destroy himself with his own anxiety.

“Kurt! Please!” Remy cried out, trying to anchor down the boy’s shoulders, as he seemed to keel over and choke out sobs and coughs into his own knees. “Please, Kurt! Calm down!” It wasn’t like Kurt couldn’t hear him, both the Cajun and Logan knew that, but there was no possibility that actual sense was getting through to his brain right now.

Feeling absolutely helpless, Kurt’s two partners could only stand there useless as they attempted to consell him away from this sudden panic attack, to avert his attention to them, or anything. But, as they had always knew, it was a lost cause.

They could see Kurt’s knees tremble under his crushing weight, his body falling gradually closer to the floor as he continued to sob and scream into his hands. Now and then, a few words would escape as he collapsed slowly, along the lines of pleas of help or the occasional, “I don’t want this.”

Logan moved to sit one side of the German, with Remy seating himself on the other side, they could feel the younger mutant tiring himself out with his own frenzy, his tears were slowing and his cries were starting to come out as heaving weeps. They both wrapped their arms gently around the German, holding him tight to help comfort him in the best way they could. Even if it didn’t do a lick of help, it was better than nothing.

Kurt’s breathing began to regulate, coming out as desperate pants for air than the sound of suffacation. Still trembling, he clutched to Logan’s shirt, wanting nothing more than to bury himself in the folds of the fabric, warm and enclosed in darkness and safety.

“Kurt…” Remy murmured as he saw the mutant beginning to calm down, “do you… Do you want to be little, Kurt?”

Logan looked up from the other side of the German, understanding what the Cajun said but wary of what this could lead to. For Christ’s sake, the poor guy is still recovering from a rupturing panic attack. But, Logan didn’t actually know too much about how Kurt felt about Remy’s ‘powers’, whilst also keeping in mind that he also didn’t know how much Remy’s strange form of therapy can actually calm a person.

Kurt peered up from his little cocoon made under Logan’s armpit, sniffing heavily as another fat tear rolled down his furry cheek, “I…. I… Would. Ja… But…. Wouldn’t it…?” he was trying to finish an answer, but he was still struggling to breathe properly, so a structured sentence couldn’t come out.

“It’s ok, Kurt,” Remy soothed, pulling Kurt temporarily away from Logan’s torso, and cradling him in his arms, “there is nothing wrong with it, I just want you to be ok.” Kurt nodded at the theif’s response, and Remy took it as a go, “so… Is that a yes, _cher_?”

The blue mutant simply nodded again, unable to let out a proper answer. He just needed to be small, he needed to feel safe, this was too much for him.

Remy glanced at Logan for a minute, suddenly fearful of how Kurt’s protective lover would react to him shrinking Kurt, but the look he received only showed concern for Kurt’s current state, and not if this method would make things any worse. Remy gave himself a sharp inhale of confidence.

“Ok, you’re just gonna feel dizzy for just a momen’, cher,” Remy cooed, placing two fingers gently to the furry mutant’s forehead, concentrating momentarily as he felt him shrink under his touch. It wasn’t long until Kurt was only three or so inches tall again, sitting dazily in Logan’s folded legs.

“Jesus…” Logan mumbled, suddenly falling very still as the weight of Kurt vanished from around him, but he peered down and saw the small mutant perched there, still shaking, on his lap instead.

Acknowledging Logan’s reaction for a second, Remy then carefully reached down to the man’s lap, plucking up the tiny, trembling Kurt, who immediately clambered up onto his palm, curling up against the soft skin and warmth it gave to him. Using his other hand, Gambit reached across and began to caress the German’s cheek with his forefinger, scratching him behind the ear and applying a quick, soothing massage to his back. “It’s ok now, you’re safe. No one will hurt you, _mon minou_.”

Logan onlooked in bewilderment, already being surprised that his partner was now only three inches tall, but also that he enjoys massages from a hand of someone almost several hundred times the size of him. “Is he…. Is he alright?” Logan whispered out, suddenly feeling a need to talk quietly in the presence of tiny ears.

“Ask him yourself, mon ami,” Gambit chuckled, now ruffling the mutant’s curly hair with his finger, appreciating the small vibrations send back up through his hand as he purred in response.

Logan gulped, leaning further in to get a better look of Kurt’s now much much smaller form. Remy certainly did something amazing, he was completely fine, still completely adorable and now smiling under the touch of the Cajun. “Are you alright then, bub?”

Kurt turned slightly to look up at the man, “Ja… I feel a bit better now… I would feel even better if it were you stroking me, _mein liebe_.” The way he purred out the affectionate nickname at the end still sent a ripple of warmth across Logan’s body, and it frustrated him that the mutant was now too small to even kiss.

Remy smiled to himself, appreciating the moment the two were sharing. He beckoned at Logan, and gently began to pass over the small, blue mutant, transferring him onto Logan’s open hands.

Not even slightly nervous, Kurt crawled forwards on his hands and feet to his boyfriend’s hands, immediately feeling a change in the temperature and texture of his hands compared to Remy’s. Kurt always knew what Logan’s hands felt like, but being so close to them now, with your entire body pressed against it, was an entirely new experience. The Wolverine hands were calloused, decorated with small scars and had dirt under the fingernails. Kurt was adoring being this close to them.

Feeling much more relaxed, the elf chirped in enjoyment, lying back against Logan’s warm skin and presenting his belly to the onlooking Canadian, which only made him more flustered. But, not backing down the invitation, Logan curled one of his other fingers forward, gently rubbing the fingertip and nail across his exposed belly, surprised as he could feel the tiny vibrations coming back up his hand from Kurt’s purring. The sensation made both him and Remy smile.

“This is wonderful,” Kurt sighed peacefully, melting under the touch of both of the larger mutants, as the two pampered him into calming down, as he was breathing at a much more regular rate compared to earlier. “But… It is still missing something, don’t you agree, Remy?”

Remy chuckled at the blue mutant’s suggestive hint, picking him up from the Canadian’s open palms and placing him in his own. “Are you sure, even with Logan here?” Remy said slyly in response, quickly glancing across at Logan’s puzzled face.

“Just do it and don’t tease this time! I need it!” Kurt whined, sitting up in Remy’s palm and watching the man’s moving lips closely.

After chuckling a bit to himself, and watching Logan for a minute as he tried to keep up with the little conversation, he shrugged and lifted his hand up to his mouth, clapping it over his maw and popping the mutant inside. “That’s better,” he sighed blissfully.

Logan almost jumped up in shock, immediately leaping into action as one set of claws unsheathed from his knuckles, as the other hand lunged forward and grabbed the collar of Gambit’s shirt, dragging him forwards so their eyes were level. “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! YOU’RE GOING TO _KILL_ HIM!”

Remy almost spat the poor German back out at the sudden intrusion of personal space, the sudden rush of air as he was hauled forwards winding him and churning the inards of his stomach. “’P’ease, I ain’ hurtin’ him!” he managed to mumble out, his mouth too full with Kurt to speak properly.

Now seeing that Remy hadn’t actually harmed the German, he losened his grip around the scruff of his shirt, sheathing his razor blade claws once again. “Then what the _fuck_ are you doing?” he mumbled stiffly, eyeing up the Cajun warily.

Completely unable to speak, Remy opened up his mouth for a minute, putting his fingers in and plucking out the annoyed German mutant, who was rather enjoying himself in there. “Please, he just asked me for it,” he grumbled, giving Kurt an apolegetic look as he wasn’t looking too happy about being withdrawed from the warm darkness of Remy’s mouth.

“Really?”

“Ja!” Kurt hissed, his arms hugging himself tightly as the saliva covering him seemed to convert to more of a blanket of cold rather than warmth. “My dear, I’m perfectly fine in there, in fact… I enjoy it! It’s me and Remy’s favourite pastime!”

Logan gave him a doubtful frown, rather jealous that he would rather be curled up in Remy’s slimy mouth rather than resting happily on Logan’s pillow or something. “But… Don’t ya want me to do it or…”

“Please, Logan,” Remy interuppted, “no offense, but… You don’t know the first thing about swallowing another human being, if I do say so myself. We both have practice in it.”

The Canadian responded with another disappointed frown, his eyebrows furrowing in annoyance, it almost made Remy feel slightly sorry for him.

“But… Over time… If you are able to understand what… Me and Kurt do… Maybe I’ll teach ya,” Remy then added, a devious smirk on his face as Logan’s face immediately perked up after his suggestion. “But… Let me have fun for tonight, I think Kurt is way too exhausted at the moment for any new games, non?”

Both Kurt and Logan nodded in agreement, much happier as a new arrangment had been made. “Can I… Watch though… I just… Wanna make sure he’s ok…”

Remy gave him another smirk, and winked over at the Canadian, “You can trust me, mon ami.” Repeating the same steps he did before, he lifting his hand back up to be level with his mouth, and with his hand clasped over his lips, he allowed the blue mutant to scramble into his mouth by himself.

Remy absolutely adored doing this with Kurt, the amazing and unusual tastes and textures he could pick up from the German’s body was thrilling. The strange but satisfying feeling of his wet fur brushing gently over the sensitive spots of his tongue, and the odd feeling of Kurt purring vibrating up against his gums and teeth. It was all so thrilling.

As by routine, he began to carefully turn Kurt around in his mouth, covering him again in a thick layer of slick saliva, and also picking up any other taste from his body, it wasn’t anything too interesting today, but he didn’t mind. Kurt also liked to give Remy a good time, playing along with the sort of roleplay they almost did every time, squirming and wriggling under the pressure of his tongue inside his mouth, making the Cajun giggle and play around with him even more.

Once Remy could tell the German was perfectly slicked up, he opened his mouth for a minute, inhaling and exhaling quickly for the next step, which he still sometimes found tricky. Also, opening his mouth allowed Logan to nippily peer into Remy’s maw, just to check up on Kurt’s status, and clearly, he was visably enjoying himself.

Closing his mouth yet again, Remy waited for a minute, allowing Kurt to get himself comfortable for the ride down. He felt him squirm around on his tongue, trying to grasp out at the soft, velvety flesh as he turned himself around, now facing the front teeth with his feet nearing the inviting abyss that was Remy’s gullet. Kurt giggled to himself, just thinking for a moment as to the situation he was in, and suddenly feeling extremely strange to how accustomed he was to it as he felt the flesh pulse and ripple naturally around him. But, not wanting to wait any longer, he gave Remy’s tongue a quick push to signal that he was ready.

Remy nodded to himself, tipping his head right up to face the ceiling as he felt the small mutant inside him slip further into the gullet. Also, being the playful demon he was, Kurt was teasingly squirming and kicking the whole way down. Remy could feel the smaller mutant sneak his way further down his throat, now with most of his body down the back of his gullet with his head probably still barely in his mouth. He let out a strained moan of pleasure as he felt Kurt’s little demonic tail wriggling further down his throat.

Not being able to stand the teasing anymore, Remy then swallowed hard, feeling the sudden speed in which Kurt travelled from the top of his gullet, past his chest area and finally plopping down triumphantly into his stomach. The whole way down, Kurt tried his best to struggle and squirm against the walls of muscle, also pleased that he felt Gambit’s finger pressing up against the lump in his throat, easing him further down his body.

Kurt landed in the Cajin’s body with a wet splash, the stomach being nearly empty besides a small pool of liquid, which Kurt guessed was coffee that he spotted his friend drinking earlier, before Kurt actually broke down into a panic attack. He made his way around the stomach walls, pushing hard at the flesh to alert Remy that he was in there safe and sound, and giving him a few tickles here and there to show his appreciation of letting him in here.

On the outside, Remy leant back against the nearest wall, his hand rubbing his belly affectionately as he felt Kurt rub and poke the inards of his stomach. It was a gorgeous sensation that he wished he could feel every second of the day, and the fact he was protecting his friend in there made it even more thrilling. He sighed out in pleasure, suddenly feeling extremely drowsy with the sudden, moving weight in his stomach.

But then he forgot Logan was staring right at him.

“Did he make it ok?” Logan pondered, sitting down next to the Cajun. His face was scrunched up, not in anger or anything, it was an unreadable expression.

“ _Oui_ , feel for yourself,” Remy said, taking the Canadian’s hand and placing it on top of his exposed stomach, where Logan sure felt slight movements from within.

Logan pulled his hand away in shock, not expecting such… _Movement…_ “Does it hurt… Either of you?”

“Sometimes I’ll get tummy aches, and it gets hot in there sometimes… But… Other than that… Non.” Remy sighed again, sleep suddenly starting to pull on him, making his black and red eyes feel extremely heavy. He could hardly keep his eye open a crack.

“When will ya be letting him out?” Logan then asked, his hand going back to Remy’s stomach, rubbing softly at it this time, in which Kurt responded with some hard pushes to the front walls, to show he received the message. God did that feel good, on both sides.

“Whenever he wishes, Logan.” Gambit mumbled, pulling his feet forwards as he tried to force himself to get up. He felt Kurt’s distress from inside as he shifted positions, the mutant had now fallen over and landed in the small puddle of unidentified liquid, and was not entirely pleased.

“How long does he usually stay in there?”

“Well… Judging on how he’s feeling right now… And the time of day…” the Cajun paused for a minute to scratch his chin, too tired to form together a thought, “… He would normally stay in there all night?”

Logan opened his mouth to protest, but the Cajun just groaned in an early response, “Listen… I’m keeping in here for tonight now… You’ll see him tomorrow morning, I promise.” Logan then shut his mouth, clearly pissed off but he realised that Remy would probably end up even worse off if he continued. “Now… I’m going to bed. And so should you.”

The two mutants then oddly parted ways, with Remy idly ambling back to his chambers, undressing the moment he closed the door behind him. Kurt was continuing to rub in all sorts of corners of his belly, finding one really sensitive spot and rubbing his face up against it continously, making the older mutant moan to himself.

Now dressed in his shirt and boxers, Remy peeled back the sheets and carefully began to lower himself down to lay down on the mattress, trying hard to not shift Kurt in his tummy too much. Kurt didn’t ever seem to mind anyway, he was too active at the moment to settle down in a certain position.

The two laid silent for a while, with Kurt sending small vibrations up through the Cajin’s body as he purred happily in the warmth Remy’s organs and heartbeat gave him, with Gambit smiling pleased with himself with a hand resting on his stomach, patting it when Kurt would shift or push at a different wall.

It never did take Remy too long to then go to sleep, with the thought of warmth and the feeling of his inards getting a massage from a small, blue demonic mutant, and then soon he was snoring away with his head lying back far into the pillow. Kurt could easily tell that he dowsed off, from the sudden breathing rate relaxation and the heartbeat slowing down into a comforting rhythm, in which Kurt could now easily sleep to.

This was definitely a chance for Kurt to forget about his episode earlier, he thought for a moment about how lucky he was to be here right now as he curled up into the soft, spongy walls of flesh surrounding him, feeling nothing but warmth and seeing a darkness that would send him into a deep sleep.

Before he went to sleep, the thought crossed his mind, of if the feeling would be the same in Wolverine’s stomach. But, before he could dwell on it much longer, he passed right out to the sound of Remy’s soft breathing and even heartbeats.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy oh jeez my first proper vore fanfiction
> 
> Inspired by Goldfox's work mostly! I read all their fanfictions and well... Just reminds me how much I love vore
> 
> So yeah, have this pile of sin


End file.
